1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of compensating density, and more particularly, to a method of compensating a sensing value of a density sensor which is used in the density compensation operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a photoreceptor by supplying a developer containing toner when an electrostatic latent image is formed on the photoreceptor through an exposure process, and then transfers the image formed on the photoreceptor to a transfer medium and fixes the image with heat and pressure, thereby performing printing.
However, when the image formed on the photoreceptor is transferred to the transfer medium, the image may not have a desired density due to environmental factors, such as temperature and humidity. To overcome this limitation, sample patches are formed on the transfer medium, and power supply for the transfer is adjusted according to values obtained by sensing a density of the sample patches, thereby performing density compensation.
However, when a sensing capability of a density sensor for sensing the density of the samples patches varies due to various environmental factors, sensing errors may occur and the density compensation may not be correctly performed. Therefore, the sensing capability of the density sensor needs to be maintained constant by compensating the sensing values of the density sensor.